Frozen Chances
by Shrenee
Summary: The life of a new Shinigami, in the beginning stages..., a bit AUparts 1 and 2 revised!Chapter 6 up!
1. Doctor's Appointment

Hello!!! Hi, I'm so excited to be talking to you, the masses. This is my first fanfiction ever! Be happy with me! (Happy dance, happy dance!) Okay. Being serious now, I know the character that you're about to read about is not a character made by Matsushita Youko, he is a original character which is pretty much going to be where the POV of the story lies. Normally I hate these kinds of stories but, I thought I'd try it. So here you go, I'm doing my best to make it fit the original story line but because I haven't seen much of the original story line I'm afraid that might not go so well. So, just to be on the safe side, this is labeled AU. I hope all that made sense…oi, my head hurts….

Anyways, I hope you like! Please tell me what you think. (I'll save the begging for the end of the chapter)

Disclaimer: Alas, the world is cruel and Yami no Matsuei does not belong to me. I am a poor girl with nothing but my computer to keep me happy. So it's best that you don't sue, lest you take away the only happiness I have.

6/10/04: Okay as it stands, that up there is still true. However, I have changed, or rather, revised this chapter along with chapter 2. Hopefully now, the story will be a little more understandable.

With all that said, please enjoy!

Frozen Chances

Doctor's Appointment

It's not like it's everyday that an epiphany just hits you; that one clear moment that begins to take over ever inch of your senses and leaves you with the crystal answer you've been searching for. It's as if these types of moments are few and far between. But for a choice few there are these moments that come to them everyday and clear certain questions that had such a way of never being answered. Unfortunately, most of those questions are never their own. They usually belong to others that will never know they were being thought of. But every now and then these special people go into business, and many flock to have their questions answered by none other then the "holy seer"

It's not a surprise that these types of people would be coveted by the world. As most of these people are rare, one must seize opportunity when it comes. Of course that does nothing but annoy the hell out of the few choice people but that will never matter to the human race. As rare as it is, though, for a true fortune teller to be found, it is also rare for some one to be after them for something other then their known of abilities. But every now and then, at times that are few and far between, a Clairvoyant surfaces who has not only the power to see, feel, and know, but also the power to "be." To be what? What it—He, she, so on and so forth— was created to be. An unfortunate side affect is when the creation resists its original creator and becomes the pawn of its manipulator.

When the clairvoyant, who has received the blessing of his savior, turns his back on his god to follow the call of man, and become the demon that was implanted in his fragile, once holy vessel.

•••

The world seemed to swirl around him as he sat silently watching the dark storm clouds as they raged above him. It hadn't yet begun to rain while he sat taking unconscious drags off his cigarette. Had it begun though he wouldn't have noticed. His silver pink eyes were half lidded in dark contemplation, and had anyone walked by they would have thought he was stoned. However, he was merely musing on his newest break through in his thoughts.

Given his recent past most would think that he was brooding over the departure of his last remaining family member, his father. Keiichi Royuni, deceased, age 38, cause of death: unknown, suspected overdose. Of course he hadn't even thought of his father in the past forty-eight hours after death. He was only musing over the strange thought:

It's not gone if you don't know where it is. It's only missing.

Needless to say, that's an odd thought. Either way, there was no way that that equated to his own problems so there was nothing in it for him. Thus it was useless musing on such things–unless of course you didn't have anything else to think about. Therefore, there's no need to say this but, he happened to be thinking about it.

"Yuki!" called a seemingly far off voice. The pink haired, grey eyed boy turned to regard his summoner, surprised to see him so close. He blinked as he realized the boy was talking but he missed half of what he said. As he watched the boy's lips move he wasn't surprised that he still wasn't listening. He did that from time to time. Once the boy stopped Yuki sat there for a few seconds before replying, "Say again?" He asked, his voice sounding quiet and far off, even to his own ears. The other boy, a tall brunette with mulberry brown eyes sighed patiently before beginning again, summarizing his previous words so as not to lose the attention of his flighty friend. " It's becoming dark, Yuki. You should be home right now." He said sternly, watching as Yuki none-the-less got bored and turned away from him. Yuki did nothing but sigh and drop his cigarette. The brunette beside him leaned against the railing he was sitting on and looked out at the brilliant expanse of gray that made up the sky.

"I like it best when it's gray." Yuki spoke softly, still in one of his odd hazes. He looked to the brunette before just as softly, and very much quieter, "Take me home." He leaned over to rest on the shoulder of his friend and spoke once again, "I don't have one to go to anymore, but take me anyways, Metsu-kun." Wrapping an arm around his past lover the brunette, Ametsu Shitta, pulled the fragile boy closer.

"You know, your father…he was…a great man, in his own way." He offered lightly. Yuki brushed of the statement with an unconcerned shrug. "He's dead now, Metsu…I want to go home."

With a look that did nothing to betray his words Yuki leaned up to kiss Metsu gently. Metsu sighed feeling defeated, still he pulled away and stood up straight before helping Yuki down. "I'll take you home," he offered, "If you let me stay." Yuki's smile resembled a bittersweet shadow of his past smile.

"Always."

Coughing lightly Yuki swung his feet boredly watching the nurses pass by the door to his room. Yawning he picked at the hospital gown he was wearing not looking up as the doctor entered. It was silent for the most part; the doctor was looking over his information before proceeding. "Mr. Royuni, Miyuki, I presume."

"That's me." Yuki answered

"Can I ask you why you're here?"

"Fine by me." He shrugged. There was a moment of silence as the doctor waited for an answer. Rolling his eyes the doctor huffed already annoyed with the boy. "I'm not going through this today, Royuni, are you going to answer or not?" The doctor nearly shouted.

"Yes." Yuki answered, almost whispering. Another moment of silence passed and the man walked out of the room. " I'm not dealing with that monster!" He yelled halfway down the hall. Applauding himself mentally, Yuki rolled his eyes still watching the ground. " Not even five minutes." He said under his breath. " I can understand why." Came the unexpected reply. Looking up Yuki saw the new doctor walk in. The first thing he noticed was the silver hair covering pale skin and an eye. The visible eye was a stunning silver also. Next he noticed the white of his outfit. Blinking he noted the doctor definitely needed a new wardrobe. White was such a contradictory color, this man needs to be in something dark, dangerous, mysterious even.

The last thing he noticed was the doctor was dangerously beautiful; perhaps this doctor "visit" would be interesting. "Looks like you had a great night partying."

The doctor stated after looking at his clipboard. "Admitted unconscious with a BAC of 0.30, deadly." He continued. Yuki watched the doctor narrowing his eyes. "Why do you people automatically assume that I'm a partier. Maybe I'm antisocial and depressed. Ever thought of that?" He spat.

The doctor raised an eyebrow and Yuki simmered. "Do you have a name?" he asked. The doctor smiled then and Yuki hugged himself unconsciously. There was something behind that smile, but he shrugged it off.

"Kazutaka, Muraki, since your doctor will most likely not be coming back you'll need to cooperate with me, I want to finish this."

"Please continue," Yuki said sweetly with all the sincerity of a salesperson. "What were you doing last night?" Muraki asked.

"Drinking," Muraki began writing on his clipboard. "Why?"

"What business is that of yours?"

"Mr. Ryouni, " Muraki said exercising his patience.

"Yuki."

"Yuki," He said now annoyed with the boy. "Answer the question." Yuki found Muraki's tone left no room for arguing. "I was drinking with a friend, my father died a few weeks ago and he was…comforting me."

"Nice friend." Muraki smirked. Yuki looked away absently focusing on random things around the room. "Tell me about your sex life."

"Active."

"Drugs?"

"Addict."

"Looks like we have a problem." Yuki focused on Muraki, a confused and slightly amused expression playing on his features. "And what problem do we have, Muraki-sensei? " He asked sweetly. A brief annoyed expression flashed over Muraki's face but was gone just as soon as it came. " You're home alone, unsupervised, with liberal access to everything that makes you wind up back here. As a doctor's opinion you need more exercise, less of everything you're doing, and a hobby. Child services can handle your case, other then that, I'm through here." Muraki looked over his patient who was visibly shaken. His frightened demeanor didn't last long though. "I don't need child services." He pouted lightly. "I suggest you not try to leave before they get here. I'm not granting you access to the outside." Muraki advised.

"This isn't jail." Yuki shrugged.

"And you're lucky for that." A smile spread across Muraki's face. " If I was not so nice, I'd call them right now. Underage drinking, smoking, consumption of illegal substances, shall I go on." Muraki stifled the urge to say 'and that's just what you've told me.' There's no need to let him know he already knew more about him then the boy knew about himself. Muraki turned to leave and made it to the door before Yuki spoke up. "Wait, Muraki-sensei…did you know my father?" Muraki stopped and turned. That's what he was waiting for.

"Perhaps we should speak over lunch, I'll be going on break soon." He suggested. Yuki nodded silently. "Speak to the nurse. She'll give you some sufficient clothes. Needless to say yours will no longer be useful to you."

Yuki scratched his head. "Nanda? Did something happen…?"

Muraki watched the boy ponder his words for a second longer before shaking his head in a rather exasperated manner. "You are certainly your father's son. Unfortunately that drinking habit is what got him killed, isn't it, Yuki."

"…Um, uh-huh…" Muraki frowned lightly. Although this was the first time he had met the boy in a few years, he could honestly say he felt sorry for him. In truth he'd fathered the boy through what could be considered his actually father. Now the fruits of his work was sitting right there in front of him. He wasn't sure why exactly he took on this project, especially since it gave the phrase "fruit's of his work" a double meaning. An absent thought ran through his mind, Perhaps a crazed maniac isn't all bad. He smirked. That was a harmless saying Yuki's father had spoken on one of his drunken nights he spent away from his son. "Perhaps…" he let his thought's trail off.

Turning he prepared to leave. "We'll be leaving in about twenty minutes."

"Punctual person, aren't you?" Muraki raised an eyebrow looking back. "Yeah, problem?"

Yuki smiled," Not at all Muki-chan."

T.B.C.

I hope you like the first chapter. I don't feel like typing anymore so I'm gonna stop. Anywho. Please review (I'm beggin' I really am) and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I'm not too lazy. Oo Alright, bye now!


	2. Uncle Muraki

Hello!!! Once again it is I, speaking to anyone reading this chapter. As stated in my first chapter I'm doing my best to make it fit the original story line but because I haven't seen much of the original story line I'm afraid that might not go so well. So, just to be on the safe side, this is labeled AU. I hope this chapter is a little clearer then the first. But one way or another tell me what you think. Sooner or later I'll get the hang of it. Anyways, I hope you like! (All begging for reviews will be reserved for the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Alas, the world is cruel and Yami no Matsuei does not belong to me. I am a poor girl with nothing but my computer to keep me happy. So it's best that you don't sue, lest you take away the only happiness I have. Also, as much as I love it, I do not own the Goldfish Jingle either (only my version of it)

Now, I want to thank Spinereader for my first review. (I'm in tears!) If you are reading this, I hope it makes more sense and is easier to follow, (I'm trying!) Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for your review! And I hope to here from you again. Also, if you could fill me in on a few things that I'm missing from the storyline in the future I'd be much obliged. Thanks again!

6/10/04: This chapter has been revised!

With all that said, please enjoy!

Frozen Chances

Uncle Muraki

Lunch had been a very trying experience. At least for Muraki. He had found that the one known as Yuki was not truly human, but a true devil spawn! The freaky little brat had ended up getting him the number of every waitress in the restaurant. He scoffed at the idea that he was going to call some ditzy-assed waitress that gave up her phone number to the devil spawn formally known as Yuki. Not only that but they kept coming by to ask if he wanted something more, perhaps a pie they made themselves, or a mixed drink (that might accidentally spill on his suit so that they could wipe it off.) Of course true to his nature Yuki sat back, laughing his ass off at the scene that was enfolding in front of him. Of course this was only payback from earlier, seeing as the doctor had so rudely pronounced him a delinquent.

Muraki began to consider the prospects of finding an alley nearby…quickly he dismissed of that thought. Alley's were so messy and not worthy of his level of expertise. Of course, had Yuki been able to comment on his thoughts he would have mentioned that alleys were very 20th century and had been out since the eighties.

None of this was as annoying as the boy's choice of cuisine. Why go to a remotely fancy restaurant if you're just going to weedle the waitress into making a special dish that consisted of fried potatoes, melted American cheese, and globs of dog food looking chili? There was no point! Gods, if he wasn't already insane he was sure Yuki would drive him crazy. Now he was defiantely reconsidering his current set of plans. Despite Yuki being a key point, he didn't really need him. Tsuzuki would make a much better specimen. K'so, he was losing focus.

"So you're telling me you're the sole benificiery of my father's stuff?" Yuki asked after spooning down another bit of his odd concoction. "So..uh, how did you guys meet?" He asked biting his lower lip, unconsciously getting chili on his chin as he placed it in his hands. Muraki could feel his eye twitch. Attention to detail and obsessive compulsive behavior was a bitch.

" It was a while back, before you were born. I believe he came to me with your mother. A nice couple they were." Came Muraki's edited answer. There was a lot he was not going to tell just yet. Yuki nodded accepting the answer easily. He inspected his fingers before wiping them off and doing the same for his face. "I believe your father left my name, did he not?" Muraki asked. Nodding again, Yuki looked up to meet his eyes. "He said we should meet, although I don't think he expected me to meet you this way." He said alluding to the whole 'getting drunk and going to the hospital' thing. "So, can I call you uncle? Or should I call you godfather?" Muraki shrugged, " I don't really care."

" Uncle it is then," Yuki decided.

"Will you be needing a place to stay?" Muraki asked wondering which way he wanted the boy to answer. Yuki shook his head. "Nah, I still have electricity and water's runnin' so I might as well milk that cow for all it's worth. I'm going to run it up as high as I can and see how they feel when it never gets paid." He plotted evily, a devious smile playing on his features. Once he was finish planning he muttered "Damn bastards, cutting off our utilities just cause we're a few months late." Muraki caught this and nodded to himself, the most recent lone to Royuni-san accounted for.

"If that is the case," He said standing, "Here is my number, if you need it." Yuki took the offered card excitedly. "Hai Sensei-Uncle, I'll put you on speed dial." Yuki said albeit with a full mouth. Muraki cringed.

Replacing his disgust with a disapproving scowl he turned to leave when he was called to once more. "Muraki-san." Yuki called after him. Muraki turned and regarded him with a quizzical tilt of his head. "It's nice to know that my dad had a good friend." Yuki answered with a smile. "All we need now is a new wardrobe, Ne?"

A devious smile broke out on Muraki's face as he raised an eyebrow. " You can try." He offered challengingly. Watching the devilish smirk that broke out on his "nephew's" features he couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. Something about this kid reminded him of someone.

After their good byes were given he turned to leave. Never did he venture to guess that the end of a contract with a father could be the beginning of an interesting situation with the said father's son.

(Eight weeks later)

"C'mon old man, take 'em off!" Yuki goaded, he sat with his feet propped up on the nearby table. On said table close to his feet was an ashtray containing two cigarettes, one half smoked the other barely touched. A cup sat next to the ashtray and a deck of cards next to the cup. Watching his opponent, Yuki lifted the cup to his mouth. Muraki reached up to undo his tie with a defeated scowl. "Oh no,no,no!" Yuki interrupted, nearly choking on his drink as he did so. Swallowing quickly he resumed what he was saying. "The pants." He said smiling triumphantly.

Of course he had all reason to be smug. At the beginning of the game he was far behind. He'd only gotten the doctor to take off his lab coat and a sock. He himself was down to a tank top and shorts. (Having worn extra layers for their weekly game.) Finally he was getting better; he mused, watching as Muraki stripped down to his boxers. They weren't going further then that though, cause they both felt it would be awkward.

As Muraki returned to his seat, mumbling something about smug teenagers, Yuki picked up his barely smoked cigarette. "You do realize you only get one of those here." Muraki stated examining his cards. "But whhhhhhhyyyy????!!!!" Yuki whined, pausing in his actions. "I will not be responsible for helping you along in that vice." Muraki answered absently, drawing a card from the deck. " But if I smoke one here and a pack elsewhere…it doesn't really help does it?" Yuki pouted in response. Muraki looked at him blinking once before staring unwaveringly, his face emotionless stone. Yuki put his head down returning his cigarette to its ashtray.

Satisfied, Muraki retrieved his own cigarette then went back to his cards.

"Got any sixes?" He asked looking up.

"Go fish"

"Damnit!"

Yuki lay sprawled on the couch. A light snore filled the room coming from its sole sleeping inhabitant. Muraki frowned pacing the room in graceful, even steps. He had his eyes closed pondering on trivial problems that needed to be solved. Pausing in his steps he turned to the boy as his incessant snoring had ceased (A/N: say that ten times fast) As the boy seemed peaceful enough, he returned to his silent musings.

As it was, the true reason for his unrest was the odd lack of magic he was experiencing. Not that he was completely without it, but he really didn't like the thought of not being able to use certain spells, at his discretion. He wasn't worried yet…just troubled. He needed to find the reason behind this magical lapse and soon. He hated the feeling of useless energy.

Yuki stirred lightly. At the sound of a thud Muraki turned towards him. Mirthfully he observed the odd predicament. The boy was sitting with owlish wide eyes, blinking and looking quite disheveled. Tangled up in his blankets he looked like a cat in yarn. As soon as his wits came back to him he looked at Muraki; peeking out from under his covers. "Are you an insomniac?" He asked and Muraki chuckled. "Good night, Miyuki." He said walking out of the living room.

After watching him go, Yuki shrugged then moved to get up. That's when he realized that the odd wrappings of his covers were too complicated for his sleep-fogged mind to figure out. Frowning he grabbed his pillow with his teeth, seeing as his arms didn't feel like being moved. Throwing the pillow on the floor he laid down and snuggled in for the night.

Yawning Yuki walked into the kitchen, not even acknowledging Muraki's presence until he poured a cup of coffee and drank it black. "Good morning." Muraki said through an amused smirk. "Morning," Yuki bubbled into his mug. "Tell me something," Muraki asked, "Do you just naturally wake up in a wasted state despite not coming in contact with alcohol? It would be an interesting study, if so." Yuki narrowed his eyes, glaring at the wall rather then Muraki. He mumbled something into his mug that sounded a lot like "Piss off, old man."

"I've got work today." Muraki announced, noting that he sounded a lot like he was apologizing to a child. "It's Saturday, why wouldn't you?" Yuki said flatly, picking up the tone. Muraki lifted an eyebrow. "So sorry to disappoint." He said watching as Yuki rolled his eyes. "Well, I can't help but get worried when you come in at all hours of the night, I called your work and you weren't there. I'm starting to think that I'm not enough for you anymore." He said in his most distressed wife voice. Muraki gazed at Yuki as if he were wasn't listening.

"Fine, go to work!" Yuki sniffed indignantly and turned away. Muraki walked out of the kitchen. "Ruin the family!" Yuki screamed after him. Walking to the door Muraki opened it and slammed it shut. He made it down the stairs and outside before the window to his condo opened. "And don't come back!" Came the high pitched squeal, of a lost in the moment Yuki. Frowning slightly, Muraki raised an eyebrow at the pile of clothes that fell in a heap next to him. "You're washing those." He yelled up to the window. "They were dirty anyways." Yuki yelled back.

Shrugging Muraki continued his walk to his car. "Don't mess up my house." He ordered.

"So it's your house now, how did that happen?" Ignoring the boy's incessant talking he slid into his car. After checking if everything he needed was present he looked back up to his home. The window to his condo was shut and after waiting a few minutes longer he saw Yuki emerge from the building. One look at his attire and Muraki rubbed his temples irritably. After rolling down his windows he took a calming breath before blowing up at the kid. "Never, come outside with boxers and a t-shirt on again." He said, albeit calmer then he was feeling. "Is that permission to dress in the nude?" A sheepish smile crossed Yuki's face as he noticed Muraki was not amused.

"Alright, gotcha, no boxers. Bye bye, see ya." Yuki turned to go before turning back. "And no lunch plans, 'kay?" Muraki raised an eyebrow. "I'm making lunch! What?? I'm good!! Don't look at me like that! Stop…just stop by for lunch!" Muraki smiled amusedly as Yuki stomped over to his clothes pile and made a show of picking them up.

"Interesting." He said before checking his watch. No worries though. As usually he was well before on time. He checked on Yuki once more, who was now buttoning up a shirt he'd grabbed out of the pile. One of his shirts no less. He almost laughed at the sight though. It was nearly pass his knees. The boy was stringy, but obviously not as tall as one would expect him to be. He was only fifteen though.

Shaking his head, Muraki prepared to leave. Making sure everything was in place once more he then sped off to go to 'work.'

Yuki looked down at the white sleeve his arm was practically swimming in. Frowning lightly he realized it was there, plain as day. A dark rusty red color. One could only assume the worst in such a situation. That this was blood, and it wasn't Muraki's. Then again, Muraki was a doctor…there was a reasonable explanation for this. And Mars is made out of cookie dough. Yuki had a bad feeling about this and such 'feelings' were never to be taken lightly. Unfortunately he was brought back to reality by the honking of a car horn. "Yeeeeaaaaah!"

"Whohoo!" Came the shouts and catcalls of a passing car. Yuki smirked and turned towards them. "Keep driving, you can't handle this." He said smirking and in his best seductive voice. "How about a ride, baby." The boy in the driver's seat said. "Not today." He refused before turning back towards the building. Mentally he sang, "I love the idiots, cause they're so interesting; gotta love idiots." To the "Goldfish" commercial song. "You're breakin' my heart, girl." With a well-placed smile and a suggestive wink Yuki disappeared inside the building. The caretaker, who had been standing beside the door the whole while just gaped at Yuki as he passed. "Can I help you?" Yuki asked and the caretaker turned away. After sticking his tongue out at the man's back he turned and ran upstairs. Oh yeah, Muraki most certainly had a problem child on his hands.

T.B.C.

I hope you the second chapter was good. I'm down on my knees askin' for a review. It's very hard to type this way, so for my troubles review, please…please. Thank You.

Weeellllll, seee ya, next time that is.


	3. Meeting at the Ko Kaku Rou

Bonjour!!! Glad you made it to this chapter. As stated in my first chapter I'm doing my best to make it fit the original story line but because I haven't seen much of the original story line I'm afraid that might not go so well. So, just to be on the safe side, this is labeled AU. There is a little OOCness, but I hope it's okay. I hope this chapter is a little clearer then the first two. But one way or another tell me what you think. I think I'm getting the hang of it. I hope you like! (Once again all begging for reviews will be reserved for the end of the chapter.)

Disclaimer: Alas, the world is cruel and Yami no Matsuei does not belong to me. I am a poor girl with nothing but my computer to keep me happy. So it's best that you don't sue, lest you take away the only happiness I have. 

I would like to thank Dream-Eater-Is-Hungry for reviewing. It seems I really need to work on my sentencing. (I'm trying!!) Thank you again though. Also, I'd like to thank Kage Chikara for not only reviewing but also for writing the end of this chapter. I don't know where I'd be without you! Thank you(*heart*) 

With all that said, please enjoy!

Frozen Chances 

Chapter 3

Meeting at the Ko Kaku Rou 

Walking into his apartment Muraki was immediately assaulted with a very different yet interesting aroma. Closing the door behind himself he set down his briefcase. Opening his cuffs and adjusting his tie he made his way to the kitchen. Yuki stood humming lightly at the cutting board. Nearby a strainer was waiting under the faucet in the sink. On the glassless window in front of him, which connected the kitchen to the living room, a pie was cooling.

"What are you making?" Muraki asked as he leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. In surprise Yuki jumped, causing his knife to make a small cut across his hand. Ignoring the cut he turned to glare suspiciously at Muraki. "When did you get here?" He asked then before giving him time to answer he added, "Don't be so quiet! At least say 'Honey I'm home' every now and then." A frown crossed his face when Muraki only smirked. Rolling his eyes and mumbling under his breath he returned to his chopping.

Muraki raised an eyebrow after scrutinizing Yuki's cut hand. _"Odd."_ He thought as he noticed there were no abrasions to the skin. "Hey guess what!" Yuki beamed happily in a quick change of moods. "I bought you something!" He said smiling excitedly up at Muraki who looked back in mild surprise. "And it is?" he asked as Yuki didn't elaborate. You go take a shower, and I'll give it to you afterwards." Yuki answered. Muraki shrugged, not really caring one way or another. "Alright, but it's not because of your gift, only because I want a shower." He answered.

"Right and pigs actually want to fly." Yuki retorted. "I'm sure they do." Muraki shrugged and walked out of the kitchen. "You'd know!" Yuki called after him.

~ ~ ~

After his shower Muraki walked into his room, which was connected to his bathroom. He toweled off walking to his closet. On his bed was a large box shaped package with a note on top; he walked over and looked it over before picking up the note, which stated: 

To Uncle Muraki

Who needs some more color

And to stop wearing all white

And more color

Did I mention more color?

Yeah, that's what you need!

Love Yuki (*heart*)

(Because everyone else does)

Muraki shook his head as he placed the note down. Next he slowly opened the package. It took him two seconds before he came to a conclusion….

"No." He said loud enough for a certain eavesdropping young fashion designer wannabe. The door swung open and a young auburn haired teen, clad in black jeans and a violet tank top, bounded in. He jumped up and landed on Muraki's bed with a bright smile. "It's a wig." Yuki announced as Muraki regarded him warily. "It's the tattoo I don't like." Muraki stated referring to the red heart with a sword going through it on Yuki's left shoulder. Yuki frowned then his smile returned. " Oh this? It's nothing, now there's this one that I have on my back, just below the¾ " Yuki stopped then decided to change subjects. "I have a jacket. Anyways I got _you_ stuff, now you should wear it!" Muraki raised an eyebrow. "I want you to know that…if you think I'm going to where this

clown suit- !"

"Look under the clown suit, sorry that's for me." Yuki interrupted pulling the suit into a protective hug. 

"I know what you're thinking, but you see what happened was I walked into the store and she, I mean the store clerk, gave me all these clothes. Now I said ' I'm here for my uncle' and she said, ' later, later.' Then ' I said but I'm not a clown,' and she said, 'I know' and the rest is history! I got a red nose too." He said smiling proudly. Muraki patted his shoulder lightly. "You worry me." He stated flatly before turning to his closet. 

"But Muraki!" Yuki whined grabbing for his arm. Muraki 'accidentally' moved out of reach and Yuki was deposited on the floor. Unfazed, Yuki immediately attached to his leg. " Muraki pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeee wear my clothes! I got them just for you!!"

"No." Muraki said walking to his closet unhindered by the chibi presence on his leg. "But, what about the jeans? Just the jeans…and jacket."

"Forget it."

"But it would accent your glasses. You'd look like a professor, everyone loves professors!"

"No."

"What about the brown slacks instead? You'd look suave and diviner!"

"Get off my leg."

"Muraki!!" Yuki looked up with pinkish grey chibi eyes and tears beginning to form. He was pouting, silently begging for Muraki to give in. Muraki raised an eyebrow vaguely reminded of someone he knew. "I'll wear the jacket." He compromised. Yuki looked away with a deeply sorrowful expression.

"And the turtleneck?" He asked testing his ground. Muraki's eyes went flat as he watched Yuki look up again. Yuki smiled pathetically. 

"One or the other." Muraki answered. 

"The jeans then." Yuki decided. Muraki looked as though he were going to say 'no' before he answered, "Fine." 

"Yay!" Yuki exclaimed, jumping up and dancing around before sitting on the bed. "Out." Muraki ordered not turning to look at him. "But-" Yuki didn't waste time finishing his sentence before he bolted out of the room. Muraki walked to his bed after he selected a shirt to finish his outfit. "Yeah! Take it off!" Yuki called from the hallway. 

"If that door is not shut when I-" There was an audible hurried click before Muraki could finish his sentence. He could barely suppress his smirk.

*** (A few weeks later…)

Muraki felt nervous the closer they got to the brothel, despite Yuki's tugging and pulling, and annoying—albeit cute—antics. He had barely been able to believe it when the boy told him he knew someone who worked at KoKaRou—what were the odds? But he did, and since this was an opportunity to see Oriya again, he went along with it. He had told Yuki only that he had an old friend at KoKaRou as well. 

Yuki, ironically, had found this hilarious. But the closer they got, the more worried Sensei became. How would his old friend react to his reappearance? What would Oriya say? Had Oriya missed him? He dropped off Yuki in the brothel's common room, after being assured that the boy knew where he was going and who he was looking for, and could take care of himself. Odd of him to be worried, perhaps, but this WAS a brothel, and Muraki wasn't sure that the customers would hesitate to take advantage of the attractive lad.

He threaded his way through the back halls until he reached Oriya's door. This was the moment of truth. He smoothed his jacket nervously, then knocked on the door. "Come in." That voice, the smooth, deep silk of it, sent shivers up Muraki's spine. He bit his lip, shoved his control into place, and entered. Oriya had his back to Muraki, and was carefully brushing out his long, silken hair. Muraki had to smile a little, as the familiar smells of incense and tobacco combined started to put him at ease. 

Lithe and graceful in his perfect kimono, Oriya looked beautiful beyond words, a stunningly perfect doll. He looked so perfectly serene, a still pond or a cold mountaintop, distant and beautiful, removed from the world. Muraki longed to touch him, to break through that control, to destroy him and to hold him and keep him safe from the world. Such a mixture of emotion, while normal for the errant sorcerer, still bothered Muraki. He didn't like the fact that Oriya had the power to make him feel this much. 

He moved silently across the floor, a predator making his way across open ground. He sat on the bed opposite Oriya, and took the brush from his friend, all in one fluid motion. The weight of it in his hand steadied him, brought old memories to fore. He carefully took Oriya's hair in his hands, slowly and patiently working out the few knots in the curtain of heavy brown silk. He had seen Oriya tense as he sat down, but his friend spoke only now, voice calm and flat.

"You were gone so long. I thought you dead." 

"Did you think I would die so easily?" 

"I was under the impression you meant to." Muraki didn't answer that, perhaps because he had no answer to give. He continued to comb Oriya's hair slowly, the task soothing his frayed nerves. It seemed to heal something deep within him, just being allowed to bask in the peace of Oriya's presence. Oriya seemed to sense it to, because the tension slowly drained from his muscles and he allowed himself to lean back on Muraki.

"Did you…" Muraki started. "I missed you." Oriya finished. Silence took his reign back again. For a moment, they both sat in mutual contemplation. "I took in a boy." Muraki said quietly. Oriya glanced up at him, his eyes wide. Muraki couldn't help but grin. It was startling to see Oriya startled, but also immensely charming. He wanted to lean over and kiss that look away, but he wasn't sure what kind of mood his friend was in. Oriya was the one person Muraki had learned long ago not to push.

"Tell me about him." Muraki did. He told anecdotes, stories—the fond tone of his voice betraying more to Oriya than any of those stories did. Oriya smiled, but sadly, distantly. He had never heard Muraki speak like this. "What are your plans?" Muraki opened his mouth, when an incessant pounding on the door made them both jerk away from each other quickly. Oriya's lips quirked up in a smile. "Guess I'm about to meet the boy." 

T.B.C.

Hope you like the third chapter! Again I have to thank Kage-sama! Please review (as usual) and I will keep writing. (Down on my knees with puppy eyes) pleeeeeeaaaaassssee review. For Yuki's sake, of course( *heart*)


	4. Pervert! I was talking about the Beach!

Hola!!! Yes, it is another chapter! It took me sooo looong, but it's here! As I have stated, and will continue stating, I'm trying to make this fit the original story line but because I haven't seen much of the original story line it might be a little off. If you want to help me I'd be much obliged. Still, this is labeled AU and there is a still OOCness, but I hope it's okay. This chapter should be clearer then the earlier ones, but if not let me know. One way or another tell me what you think. I'm still trying. I hope you like! (Once again all begging for reviews will be reserved for the end of the chapter.)

Disclaimer: No, Yami no Matsuei does not belong to me. And I won't say it does, but any OCs they belong to me. So please don't sue me, cause you won't get anything more then pocket lent. 

I'm so sad, I don't have anyone more to thank for reviewing. I feel so unloved! (*sniff, sniff*) So anyone that has reviewed thusly I give you big bear hugs and a great thanks! 

With all that said, it is my pleasure to allow you to get on with the story!

Frozen Chances 

Chapter 4

Pervert! I was talking about the Beach! 

After having to drag Muraki halfway there, then assuring and reassuring him that he'll be fine without him, Yuki found himself trying to navigate past the day crowd at the Ko Kaku Rou. Looking around he made sure no one was nearby before he slipped into the kitchen. Inside, people were moving quickly, waiters with trays, chefs preparing food, everyone so into their tasks so that noone noticed him. 

He made his way across the kitchen going to the back door to head out to where he would meet his friend. He was about two steps away from the door when a hand halted his progression. Turning around slowly he put on his best smile before realizing who it was. "Ah, Namiko!!" He announced relieved. Although he was glad it wasn't a security guard he was still apprehensive since Namiko didn't look happy to see him. 

"Yuki, didn't I tell you not to go through the kitchen? Ever since that time you single handedly destroyed the whole place!" She scolded, eyes narrowed. Giving his best apologetic smile he stepped back, away from her, and looked for all the exits. 

"Forgive me, Nami-chan, but I had to get to see Jiri-chan and this was the fastest way." 

He explained. Namiko raised an eyebrow. "You're already an hour late. What's another fifteen minutes?" She asked skeptically. Yuki looked down with an expression of mock pain.

"I have an excuse." He said sniffing. His eyes grew wide and he looked as if he were about to cry when Namiko burst out laughing. 

"Oi, I have to hear this, what is this excuse?" she asked after she'd finished her laughing fit. Yuki stuck out his tongue childishly before beginning. "Well you see, Uncle Muraki and I had to go eat so when we did we had horrible service and they were slow, then I had to drag…him…here……is something the matter?" Yuki stopped speaking as he noticed Namiko's face was stuck in an expression of utter shock. He almost wanted to get a tape measurer to see how close to the ground her jaw was. "Is HE here now?" she asked and Yuki stepped away from her, again, as she seemed to growl. "Ah….yes…"

He answered once again checking the exits. 

"Why I oughta give him a piece of my mind, disappearing and reappearing as often as he did, then just disappearing without a word! Thought he was dead and he oughta be putting Mibu-san through what he has." Yuki watched as Namiko ranted and rolled up her sleeves, seemingly ready to punch something. Slowly he started inching away from her, after he took a step back and his back hit the wall. "What has it been?" Namiko continued on her tirade, "Three years now?"

"Um I'm just gonna…" Yuki began as he was nearly out of her grasp. "Let's go!" Namiko shouted just as he was about to make a break for it. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back towards her. "Where is he?" She asked angrily. Cowering in fear he could swear she had steam coming out of her ears, and nose. He was definitely going to have nightmares. 

"He..uh, he said he was going to meet a friend." He answered. "Then we're going straight to Mibu-san's room!" 

Yuki sighed as he was dragged behind his old friend. He really did want to see Jiri, but complaining would make getting dragged around a lot more painful. Taking a look around he noticed that they seemed to be taking the more scenic route to get to Oriya's room. That made sense seeing as customers probably wouldn't take kindly to being interrupted by a boy being dragged by an angry geisha. He hadn't been out through the gardens very often, so he decided to get in some sight seeing. Hmmm, the last time he'd come through here was after he blew up the kitchen and couldn't get away fast enough as to avoid getting caught. Good thing the owner wasn't a very mean person or else he probably be in jail right about now. 

Of course he couldn't say he knew the owner very well, since he tried to stay as far away from him as possible, but he knew he had let him go, and that's all that mattered. 

"Well it's about time you showed up!" Came a very familiar voice. Yuki looked up, realizing that during his musings he hadn't paid any attention to his surroundings. "You had me waiting for the longest time!" A bright smile crossed Yuki's features as he looked at his best friend who was glaring with mock anger.

"Jiri-niisan! So glad to see you!" he said excitedly. He turned to look at Namiko, who he had bumped into once she stopped, moving. "Why'd you stop?"

"How do you know Sensei?" she asked without turning to look at him. Jiri gasped. "You know Muraki-sensei? Is he okay? Is he alive?"

"Yeah, he's fine. A little anal, but other then that he's okay. You know just the other day he-"

"Don't even start gossiping! I swear you're worse then Syvia." Namiko interrupted. Yuki scoffed. He wasn't nearly as bad as Syvia, who would make up stories then tell them to the person it was suppose to have happened to. "Ch', don't compare me to her. I speak from experience." 

"Bull." A new voice commented. The group turned in the direction of their new companion. "Corrine? Where'd you come from?" Jiri asked. Corrine couldn't help but flash a mysterious smile and the group couldn't help but roll their eyes. "I was standing over at the back entrance of the restaurant when you left the building." He answered dryly. "Right, right whatever." Namiko said waving off his answer. "What do you mean experience?" 

"Well I¾ " 

"Oh, wow, look at the time, gotta go!" Jiri said, looking at her wrist as if it were a watch. "Now you take care of yourself and come and see me again, okay." She said to Yuki with a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning and running back to the building. "Wow, I didn't even realize how much time has passed, I better be headed in too." Corrine stated. He ruffled Yuki's hair as he walked by him, before walking stiffly back to the building. Namiko cleared her throat before bowing formally. "I too have to get back to work. Looks like I have to talk to Sensei later." She said as if all her anger was replaced by regret. She too turned and walked back inside. 

"I wonder why they all left so fast." Yuki stated before turning and walking into a wall. Scratching his head he stepped back and looked up to see a very tall, very well built security guard looking down at him suspiciously. With an innocent smile he backed away from the man. The guard raised an eyebrow. "Um…Ja ne!" he said turning to run like a mad man. He didn't get the chance; however, as the man grabbed his shirt before he could get to far. _"Stupid shirt! That's the second time!"_ He thought while he said, "My friends are so mean!!!"

***

Oriya's lips quirked up in a smile. "Guess I'm about to meet the boy." 

"Will you stop flailing about?" came a choleric voice from behind the door. 

"Will you let me go?" came the bored reply. 

"No," 

"Then why did you ask a stupid question if you already knew the answer?" was the obviously teenage retort. Oriya raised an eyebrow as he looked at Muraki. 

"Yuki?" he asked already knowing the answer. Muraki only smirked and nodded once. Oriya rose and quickly fixed his hair into it's usualy ponytail before walking to the door. He was very aware of Muraki watching his every movement but he chose to ignore the mixed feelings that knowledge brought him. Opening the door he found the scene behind it to be quite comical. He would have laughed if his security guard didn't look so pissed off. 

The guard, Rigole, was holding onto the collar of a very pissed teenager. It looked as if he had been struggling for some time, looking at Rigole he noted there were bruises forming and very noticeable bite marks on his hands. He smirked lightly. "Well, I haven't seen you in a while." He stated crossing his arms. "Oi, you remember me! That's a good thing." Yuki stated with an award-winning smile. "Ah yes, I seem to remember a kid who burned down my kitchen less then a year ago." Yuki's smile turned sheepish and he looked around as if trying to find the other teen Oriya was speaking of. There was a familiar sound behind Oriya, and he guessed it was Muraki pretending to try not to laugh. Jerk. 

Muraki stood then and joined them looking Yuki over. "I thought you told me you weren't going to get into trouble." Yuki smiled at his 'uncle.'

"Ne, Uncle, I'm not in trouble…yet." Muraki looked to Rigole then to Oriya who was watching him with an unclear expression. "Wow, you two are the hottest thing since Sex in the City aired in Japan." Yuki stated jokingly. Whether he was being sarcastic or serious neither could tell. Muraki turned a 'not amused' glare on him and Yuki looked down, only to keep from laughing.

"Alright, Rigole, I believe we've got it." Oriya stated, much to Rigole's relief. He let the boy go, bowed respectfully and was gone in sixty seconds (no kidding!)

"Ass!" Yuki yelled after him. 

"Yuki-" Muraki began but was cut off by a well placed bear hug from his irritatin nephew. "Ne, Uncle, I know what you're going to say! You'll say: 'Yuki why do you insist on being a nuisance?' and I'll answer ' because that's why everyone loves me(*heart*)' then you'll say 'I'd bet they'd love you more if you weren't so annoying,'then I'll say 'but you like me the way I am,' then you'll say¾ "

"Get off." Yuki blinked, confused at first, then surprised, finally he smiled brightly, hugging Muraki tighter. "How did you know?" 

Oriya chuckled at the affectionate display infront of him. Muraki looked up and met his eyes and they both shared a smirk. Yuki looked between them both, "Awww, you two are so cute!" He squealed. Both of them gave him a searing glare. 

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" He asked producing a paper fan out of nowhere.After a moment of silence he spoke up again. "Ne, Oriya-san, are you busy next weekend?" Another round of skeptical looks, "Why do you ask?" 

"Because Muraki's having a dry spell and he needs to get wet soon. Ow!" Yuki rubbed his head sourly after Muraki cuffed it, hard. "I meant going to the beach, hentai bastard!" Muraki snorted rolling his eyes. Yuki promptly moved away fom his uncle and over to Oriya. "I just thought it would be really cool if Muraki had a friend, cause he's always alone." Oriya glanced at Muraki before looking back at the hopeful, cherubic face of his nephew. "Besides," Yuki continued, "It's my birthday." Sighing Oriya looked back at Muraki, only to find that the silver haired doctor was also considering the workability of this idea. "What time are you going?" Oriya asked, not promising anything. "Yay!!" 

Yuki exclaimed excitedly, knowing he'd won the battle. ( And look how quickly you can weasel your way out of trouble) 

T.B.C.

How was this chapter? Hope it was good, I also hope I'm not talking to myself. Hope you like it! Hope's a bitch! (*sigh*) Please continue reading and please continue reviewing. Thanks! 


	5. Teaser1:Never Sleep, Never Die

Okay. Sorry for such a long wait for the update. I've been writing and rewritting the next chapter. But as it is I have very few reviews and I'm very sad. I feel quite unloved. So here's how it goes. This is a teaser. No it's not suppose to make enough sense for you to figure out the rest of the story, but it does give you a marker so that you can get a glimpse at what's going to happen. I do hope you like it. I also hope you review. So that I can put up the next chapter that is awaiting its presentation. (All review begging is reserved for the end of the chapter.) 

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei does not belong to me. Until I find a way to reverse rolls in the universe it will not belong to me. Don't sue. I'll plead insanity. Just so you know.

I would like to thank all of my previous reviewers. Including Dref, who is my newest reviewer. If you're reading this, keep reading, it gets better! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for your review! Once again, if you could fill me in on a few things that I'm missing from the storyline I'd be much obliged. Thanks again! 

With all that said, please enjoy!

Frozen Chances 

Teaser 1

Never Sleep, Never Die

__

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away...if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away  
(don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(never sleep never die)  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away...

If I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away  
(don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(never sleep never die)

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
Don't turn away  
(don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(never sleep never die)  
(3x) 

Whisper byEvanescence 

It's not that he couldn't sleep, merely that he wouldn't. He liked to stay up late at night, even when he wasn't working. He always knew there was a reason for this but in the morning he always forgot. But right now it is nowhere near morning and somehow he drifted to sleep. He was here in hell, praying to be set free.

He wasn't sure why he was praying, here, surrounded by fire as he was. It was obvious that he missed his chance to be saved. But his childish hope was all that kept him going.

As he strengthened his resolve he stood noticing the hospital gown that hung just above his ankles. He walked past the burning debris and to a case that seemed to be calling to him. The case was upright and had a glass door. It looked like a pod of some sort. He smiled at his reflection in the glass. He looked no older then twelve and quite beautiful too. Like a doll…a _doll?! _It was odd though. He knew he should be older but he wasn't sure. He couldn't remember, although he could. Odd. Still, it didn't matter. He was twelve now. And that was that. 

He pressed closer to the glass to see if it was see through. He knew that it was, because he knew whatever was inside was something he needed to see. Yet, he didn't know how he knew. Inside he saw everything he loved, and he hated, everything he was obsessed with. But he never wanted to see **_him_** again. He was truly the bane and the epitome of his existence. He stepped back, nearly tripping over the burning part of the ceiling that had just fallen into his path. He looked around for a way out before **_he _**woke. 

Instead he found that there were others. Others he couldn't remember. The only thing he could remember was their eyes. Nothing but their eyes. Green eyes, brown eyes, the most beautiful of beautiful eyes…violet eyes. All of them held hurt, hatred, and contempt. He was the one who hurt them…didn't he. But what did he do to hurt them? Who were they? He couldn't remember. Everything began to swirl, mixing and converging to create a world of chaos. In between all of this he saw **_her. _**He was sure this was his mother. The way she watched him with dull uncaring eyes…wait, that wasn't his mother at all, his mother was kind… wasn't she? Why was he getting his life mixed up? And with who? Everything was together, too close together. 

****

Nothing was clear anymore…

"Muraki! Muraki-san!"

****

…Everything was blurred…

As much as he liked the boy, he liked his research much better…

As a slap resounded through the room two pairs of eyes were riveted to each other. 

****

…And it was frozen that way.

T.B.C.

I really am beggin' for your reviews. I hope to get at least three more reviews (constructive or otherwise…) by my next update (most likely I'll update faster that way!) Thanks for reading, and I hope you tune in for the next exciting chapter of FROZEN CHANCES!

****

*Clears throat* Yeah…uh, see ya…


	6. It Wasn't That Big A Deal To Me

Hiya Minna-San! Yuki here! Normally Shrenee-chan would be writing this but she was a little afraid of facing you all especially after not updating for almost two weeks now. So I'm here to do all the preliminary crap for the fic. First and foremost I have to tell you that this is not a chapter that really moves the story along. It's merely a filler chapter for the plot that will be introduced in the next chapter. It's actually pretty funny ( at least to me it is) so you should read it anyway. Okay well that's about it. Ummmmm, I think I have to move on to the disclaimer now.

. Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei does not belong to Shrenee. It also does not belong to me. I did not create the universe; I merely live in it. Don't sue me please. If anyone you should sue Shrenee, she wrote the story anyways. Then again, if you sue her I will not be able to exist anymore. That wouldn't be cool. Therefore you must refrain from suing. It's okay; Lawyers Anonymous will take you in. They can help you.

Yay! Now I get to thank the reviewers! That's the best part! Here we go!

Of course I'd like to thank all past reviewers! You're reviews are cherished! Especially the ones on how cute I am. I love you all sniff

And for the newest reviews:

Muraki Asato: Mehehehehehhheheh! Confused, ne?! That's the point. Weheheheh my job is done!

Ghost Whisper: Shrenee cried when she read yours, such a nice review! I am a cute character though aren't I? Well the resemblance between me and Tsuzuki was intentional, although I don't think I was supposed to say that... Anywho, Muraki is sickeningly sweet... I do wonder about that, I have this feeling he's not telling me something. I don't like that. Yup, yup, the rest of the cast will be here soon. I can't wait cause the scene where Hisoka and I meet is so funny because gets hit over the head by some item that no one saw coming ( **Shrenee: Meheh he heh.I)**

Mayu Kawaii: after a few dazed seconds Yay! Muraki is cool and so is Oriya-chan. However, hitting people with fans is gets hit with fan ( **Shrenee: It wasn't me) **

Dream-eater-is-hungry: Hai hai, her paragraphing is bad, I want people to know when I'm talking. Sankyou for the compliment though, I hope you continue to read as well.

Yay! That was fun, I want to do it again. That means I need more reviews! More for Yuki! Ja for now!

**Shrenee: With all that said, please enjoy!**

Frozen Chances

It Wasn't That Big A Deal To Me!

It was early in the morning when Muraki woke. Vaguely missing the warmth he was sure had been there not too long ago. He lay there for a little while. Halfway between sleep and consciousness. How long had it been since he'd slept? It seemed like years almost. Why exactly had he fallen asleep now? He smirked thinking back over the last night. He was really starting to hate Yuki.

__

"Wake up, Muraki-chan, Muraki! Wake up Muraki!"

Muraki woke groggily, partially opening his eyes, and looked at Yuki not answering him. His face was grim and he looked as if he were still half-asleep. He narrowed his eyes before leaning over to turn on his lamp. "What are you doing in my room?" He asked darkly. Yuki frowned. "I had a bad dream." He stated biting his lip. Muraki raised an eyebrow as he noticed the boy had his blankets and a pillow with him. He frowned narrowing his eyes. " Forget it." He said rolling over and covering his head.

Yuki sniffed sadly trying to hold back his chibi tears. "But Muki-Sensei!" he protested his eyes growing wide and imploring. Even without turning around Muraki could feel the boy's "chibi-energies" working against him.

"Get out of my room." He said, feeling to lazy to get up and physically remove the boy. **"Why is he in here this early in the morning? I could get rid of him if it were later."** He thought, slightly agitated.

"Just let me stay, please?" Yuki asked "Muki-chan?"

Muraki shivered with repressed rage. "Don't call me 'chan,' it's degrading." He said exercising his patience.

"Okay Muki-kun, as long as you let me stay!" Yuki agreed.

"Don't drool on my covers." Muraki relented. Yuki squealed in delight and, despite his previous anger at the boy, Muraki smirked. His smirk was cut short though as a certain bouncy bundle jumped on the lump that was Muraki. He "ummfed" before settling into a glare at his young ward.

It was about an hour or so before Muraki decided to make himself get out of bed and get ready for the day. He wasn't going out to his work today, seeing as he took today, Friday, and the rest of the weekend off to go on a trip that a certain pink haired nuisance and a brown haired pain had planned out without him. Still he didn't mind getting some unofficial work done, since he had the time.

He was surprised to find the house empty and void of all things Yuki, after he took his shower and went downstairs to make coffee. He contemplated jumping for joy before dismissing the thought as being too out of character. He decided he might as well get to work while a part of his mind wondered where the boy could be.

Unfortunately and fortunately for him the peace that was formally named 'silence' did not last long. As the echo of a slammed door and the humming of a horrible pop tune made it's way through the house. It was less then thirty minutes later when he heard a sink and then a loud clang of glass that had fallen but hadn't shattered followed by a string of curses. He paused from his work before shaking off his scowl.

The was another moment of silence before he heard the blaring of the radio and he grate his teeth as he heard the quick shushing noises of Yuki telling the speakers to be quiet. It was about another thirty or forty minutes of odd happenings going on downstairs before Muraki decided to go down and check what the hell was going on!

As he set down his work on the desk of his makeshift office the door to the said office opened and a pink haired grey-eyed boy bounded in, as bouncy as a ball of fluff.

"Morning Uncle!" Yuki stated with all the spunk of a kid at Christmas. In his hands he held a tray of breakfast. "Ne, Muraki! Stop with the work! I thought you were in bed! Oy, oy! C'mon now! Breakfast time!" He beamed setting the tray down on Muraki's desk.

"Not now Yuki, I'm busy." Muraki stated distractedly. Yuki rolled his eyes playfully tugging on Muraki's papers to get his attention. "Nope. No paperwork on an empty stomach. It makes Muraki-uncle a very grumpy person." Smiling lightly Muraki rolled his eyes and placed his head in his hands as Yuki began to present his breakfast. "Here you go Muraki! A happy face to make you smile!" He pushed the tray towards his uncle waving his hand over the mulberry pancakes with bacon for a smile, eggs for hair and hash browns for eyebrows, with whipped cream for eyes. As an afterthought he had added butter for a nose but it had already started melting making it look runny.

"A happy face? How western, and very cleshe don't you think?" Muraki asked, quite amused with the display. Yuki frowned then took the bacon and turned it upside down. "I always find it easier to eat when my food's not expecting to have a good day." He explained. Muraki raised an eyebrow. "You're weird." He said good-naturedly. Correctly assuming Muraki's next choice of words Yuki made sure he said such in unison before adding, "Jinx." He smiled sugary sweet. "Now eat your food with no complaint. Not that you can complain. Cause you can't talk!" Yuki ended his insane speech with maniacal laughter. After he stopped laughing they sat in silence before he slid the tray over to Muraki.

"Ne, Muraki. I got a letter that said I'd be kicked out of school if I didn't go. Can I just drop out?" Muraki raised an eyebrow and opened his moth to say something before Yuki smiled and he rolled his eyes. He shut his mouth motioning for the boy to go on. "Okay, what about this. Muraki. I was planning on going out with a couple of friends after we go to the Beach with Oriya-chan. Can we go to Tokyo?" Muraki seemed to think this over. "And lastly, Muraki, can I go buy a new outfit? All of my old clothes are…boring." Muraki thought over the requests, then spoke. "No." He said plainly, answering the first question.

"Yes, and no." He finished answering the last two questions. Yuki nodded. "One out of three, that's not bad!"

Muraki began to rearrange his plate. "That's a first." He stated blankly. Yuki shrugged.

"Well, I'll be kicked out of school, one way or another, and you just gave me permission to wear my own clothes." He explained smiling brightly. Muraki shrugged. "No cleavage." He ordered. Yuki smirked. "Ha ha, very funny. It's all about the stomach anyway." Yuki lifted his shirt slightly to examine his navel. "I'm thinking of getting it pierced." He told.

"Keep thinking." Muraki answered and Yuki frowned.

"But I want to get it pierced."

"It's good to want things."

"But I think it would look cool." Yuki began to whine looking over to Muraki while biting his lip. Muraki looked up to Yuki then back down to his tray. "What does that have to do with the price of eggs in China?" He asked boredly.

"Everything!" Yuki quipped loudly.

"Enlighten me." Muraki asked wondering if he really wanted to know.

"Well, if you think about it chickens need to mate to make eggs. I'm quite sure the rooster does something to make himself attractive for the hens, so that he can be the one to fertilize her eggs. You know, something like getting his belly button pierced. And if the rooster doesn't fertilize the eggs, then there will be no more hens to lay them and the Chinese will have no more eggs to sell making them have to import eggs, and then the price of the eggs will shoot up." Muraki began to zone out in the middle of Yuki's 'explanation.' Unfortunately his thoughts were filled with dancing chickens and roosters with their feathers pierced. " Making the economy in China very bad. And that's never good." Yuki finished with a triumphant smile.

"Yuki," Muraki began.

"Hai, Sensei?"

"You're telling me you want to get your belly button pierced because you want to reproduce produce?" Yuki went into a giggling fit at Muraki's statement. "Don't be silly Sensei-kun! I want to get it pierced because I think it's cool. Not to get someone in bed and defy the laws of whatever says a mammal can't lay eggs. Besides, I can get people in bed on my own." Muraki watched, somewhat amused as Yuki giggled himself off the desk. "Ow!" Yuki exclaimed after hitting the ground with a thud.

"I suggest not doing that again." Muraki advised before finishing the meal. Yuki muttered something as he stood and rubbed his butt.

Muraki reveled in the silence as Yuki left the room for awhile. When he returned to the room he had changed out of his earlier outfit and now wore a black tank top that barely covered the bottom of his stomach. It had the words "DIE BITCH " written in bright red letters that seemed to be dripping like blood. He also had low rider jeans on. He placed his hands on the hips. "See, I need something to dress up my abdomen." He said showing off his bare stomach. "How about a longer shirt and jeans made for 'guys'"

Yuki pulled a face, "Have you ever seen Will and Grace? When Will came back from France and everyone was talking about his jeans? These **_are_** made for guys." He said sticking his tongue out before retaking his seat on Muraki's desk.

"What time is it?" Muraki asked returning to his work.

Yuki checked his watch before picking up a grapefruit off of Muraki's tray. "Not even twelve yet." He said then smirked deviously. "Why? Stressin' over Oriya-chan's arrival?"

Muraki decided not to answer that.

Yuki picked up the cutting knife and began to peel his fruit. "You shouldn't peel with that." Muraki said not looking up from his work.

"It's no big deal. If I cut myself Mother taught me how to heal using the environment." Muraki looked up. "Did she now?"

"Yeah, no big deal." Muraki shrugged logging another piece of useful information away.

T.B.C.

To all of Shrenee's readers,

Yuki will not beg for reviews! He is too good for that. However, He will ask this; Shrenee needs a little help in planning. So if you will, when you review, please either put in the word MOTHER or the word DNA. This is very important, so if you will review please add one of those. Thank you for reading and please coming again.

PS: Since summer break is coming shortly, the more reviews the more likely for faster updates. Just letting you know.

Jaa ne!

Yuki .


	7. It Was All Better

Thank you everyone still reading this story! It means a lot to me that you are interested enough to finish the few chapters I have posted. I hope that you continue to read and review, and stay with me and this story through the long haul! (It's already planned out to be about 20 chapters. Yes, you read that right, it does say twenty; but I guess well have to see.) I hope that you like this chapter. And please review. Oh yeah, if you have already read the first two chapters (before they were revised) you might want to read them again. Hopefully they make more sense, and add a sense of plot to the story!

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Yami No Matsuei. Big surprise, ne?

AAAAHHHHH!!!! Look at all of my reviews! Yeah! Time to answer!

Ghost Whisper: Hai, thank you! It is a hidden poll, (yeah, you are so smart! confetti flies everywhere!) I wanna see Gravitation! You're so lucky! Is this scene really like one in the anime? Yay! This proves it, great minds do think alike! Thank you! Yay, please keep reading and reviewing!

Val: Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm going to be revising, so hopefully it will make more sense. Please keep reading and reviewing! (Hey, there's a trend!)

Muraki Asato: Thank you for reviewing (and don't worry I always forget what I'm going to…. wait what was I saying?) Keep reading, and reviewing! (And the trend continues.)

Kage Chikara: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank you for writing the Muraki/Oriya scene. I really needed help. And thank you for reviewing (in truth I can't wait to see where this is going either! Just kidding.. ) Keep reading and reviewing (yeah, the trend keeps on going on!)

If no one read the thank you's for reviewers, I'd like to re-thank every one of my reviewers. And I'd like to thoroughly thank Kage-sama for writing the Oriya/Muraki scene. Thank you!!!

With all that said, please enjoy!

Frozen Chances

It Was All Better

It had only been around three hours since Oriya had arrived and already he had been traumatized in six different ways. First he had seen a nice Muraki. "Nice" And "Muraki" Do not look right in the same sentence, especially with out the " is not" in between. Next he had seen a "nice" Muraki give into a whiny pink haired teen. It was a wonder said teen was still alive let alone would have enough sway over Muraki to have him give into petty demands. At the end of the first hour he had found himself the butt of a very cruel joke that involved a certain "moment" between a certain two people, and neither of them were himself. That was the oddest sight in the three different realms of living. (Or non-living in some cases.) Especially when the parties involved found the expression on his face to be the most hilarious thing in the world. It would be safe to say that Oriya had been very pissy for the next hour. However, the next hour was even worse then the first.

It took all of three minutes before Yuki, the pink haired teen that was previously mentioned, got Oriya to speak again. It was only because he was annoyed as hell and started yelling at the stupid baka to shut up (whilst hitting him with a conveniently stored paper fan) But it was enough for Yuki. Then with a suggestive smile Yuki winked and decided to go out to the front so that he could smoke without Muraki bitching at him. He had suggested that whatever the two were going to do they might as well get it over quick. If that weren't horrible enough (seeing as twelve-year-old -or however old the youji was- boys should not be thinking such perverted thoughts) Muraki decided to take said youji's advice. Much to Oriya's chagrin…well at least that's the way it seemed. Needless to say Muraki didn't get too far, but he did have a smug "I know you want to" grin, even when Yuki came back and draped (not really, he was actually just sat beside him) himself all over his Muraki…wait a minute, his? Whatever, worrying about it now would ruin the rant. Well, at least that brings the sixth traumatizing experience to the front. Last but not least, Oriya had realized that he may be forming a type of jealousy of the boy. That was unexpected.

During the third hour they had begun to play various card games, Poker, Rummy, Mahjong, Crazy Eights, and even Old maid. It was actually a laid back hour, where Yuki conveniently left four times, and eventually ended up going to his room with an off-hand comment about checking his luggage. Oriya ended up sitting across from Muraki, watching him quietly as he seemed to be thinking. He noticed that there was a glazed over look to his eyes, as if to say he was in a very deep thought, but as soon as he decided to move to get up to get himself a drink Muraki's eyes became sharply trained on him. However this didn't really bother him. One gets used to a psycho's stare when they fall in love. Returning from the kitchen he sat down next to Muraki, taking Yuki's chair instead of his own.

****

(A/N: Yay! This part was written by Kage Chikara! It's really good!)

Something was bothering Muraki. Oriya studied the man's gaze, despite the force of it, and tried to assure himself that it was just the headache of Yuki's existence. After all, the boy was rather a headache, with no tact and no sense of serenity. Not that Oriya had much of that anymore—not after the last three hours—but at least he pretended to it well. Years of acting for his customers came to the fore. He shifted and turned to face Muraki fully. He was unnerved by the changes in his lover, especially since they seemed to apply only to Yuki, since Muraki's lecherous advances toward him still remained unchanged. Oriya glared at Muraki over that memory, but relented when he saw that Muraki wasn't paying him any attention in the first place. What was the point of glaring at someone who didn't care enough to respond? "What is it?" Oriya finally demanded gruffly. Muraki raised an eyebrow, turning to face his friend of many years.

"Hmm? What is what?" Muraki asked, smiling falsely. There was no emotion in that silver eye. "Don't play games, Sensei. Something is upsetting you." Oriya snapped, his tone harsh. Muraki raised an eyebrow, then looked down, away from the anger radiating from Oriya. "Perhaps." Muraki admitted, sighing. Oriya resisted the urge to move closer, to touch the psychotic doctor, the one man he loved, and in that way offer some shred of comfort. "What is it?" Oriya said, perhaps with more anger than he had originally intended. Muraki smiled a little, pleased at his friend's genuine worry.

"It's the power." Muraki said. There was no tone in his voice, nothing but a cold, pointed monotone that suddenly didn't wish to talk about this, that regretted having ever brought this subject up. Muraki did not, by nature, show his emotions except in extreme fits of psychosis. But Oriya saw, also, the slow shiver that made it way down his beloved's spine. Without thinking about it, he moved closer, stroking Muraki's hair with one hand. Muraki's eyebrows shot up—tenderness was something he had long ago gotten used to doing without—but he leaned his head on Oriya's shoulder. In Muraki, such a sign of weakness was heartbreaking, but Oriya let none of that show on his face.

"What about the power?" Oriya asked, so quietly it barely disturbed the flow of comfort being offered freely from one old friend to another. "Its…I don't know how, Oriya, but its…flowing away. I can feel it—and feel the lack of it—but I can't trace, can't find out where it's going. I feel…drained." Most of this was delivered in monotone, but Oriya could hear the undertone of desperation in Muraki's voice. He wished he could make it all better, wished he could take away Muraki's pain. But that was not within his power, and Oriya had long ago learned to work within the limits of his abilities. Still, this disturbed him almost as much as it bothered Muraki. While he was pleased that the sorcerer's normal, rather murderous activities might be slightly curtailed, the idea of anyone else having Muraki's power…that made Oriya nervous. Nervous and a little scared.

"You have no idea when this began or why?" Oriya asked, then looked away as Muraki glared at him. He looked back and for a moment, their eyes met. Then Muraki just shrugged and shook his head. Oriya kissed Muraki's cheek gently, causing the sorcerer to look at him with wide, startled eyes. Then he closed his eyes and melted as Oriya gently touched his lips to Muraki's. They pulled apart slowly, savoring each other's presence. "Better?" Oriya asked dryly. Muraki shook his head, but the rather strange, calm look on his face belied that and Oriya smirked. Muraki glared, Oriya laughed, and for a minute…just for a minute…it was all better. (A/N: This is where the title came from)

(A/N: Wasn't that awesome? I think Kage-Sama can be an inspiration to us all!)

Yuki frowned from his place at the top of the stairs. He sighed to himself. "They're so cute in their own way," He smiled before standing and walking to the window in the hallway. Opening it quietly he slipped out into the nippy night air. He grabbed onto the fire escape and quickly climbed up to the rooftop. This is where he normally spent his nights. At least the nights he decided not to sleep.

He loved the way the night cleared his head and he was actually able to think coherent thoughts. Not just the bubbly thoughts that a sugar induced high would bring about. Not that he'd have anything to do with sugar, mind you. He hated the crap, not only because it was way too sweet but also because it could mess up his beautiful figure. Well, those weren't the only reasons but he didn't like to muse on any other.

That was what happened when night came around. He was definitely, truly a nocturnal creature. It was as if his childish persona dropped and he became a more introspective, lost in thought kind of person. Although he rarely liked whatever subject he was thinking about, he did like the way his analytical mind kicked in and helped to solve the problems he didn't dare think about during the day. His current problem: his guardian's loss of himself.

__

It's not gone if you don't know where it is, it's only missing…Such a phrase, and it still didn't make since, so screw that train of thought.

Lately the power that Muraki so obviously possessed had been fading away at a much greater density. The man was leaking so much Yuki was surprised that normal humans couldn't see the strong aura drifting away. Of course, Yuki himself was a few steps ahead of Muraki. He already knew exactly where it was headed, and to whom it was being called to. Well, at least he had an idea. But he wasn't about to spill it to his Uncle. Ever since he had first found that stain on Muraki's shirt he began to search into his past. He most certainly came up with some very handy things. (Of course it wasn't the easiest thing to do, one just has to be a highly experienced hacker, and it doesn't hurt to have a couple of gossipy friends in strategic places.) Either way he was able to find what he was looking for and it gave him an idea.

Tokyo was a very important city, it seemed, not only because it was the nations capitol, but also because it has a very high number of vengeful spirits. Spirits that needed magic. High level magic. The only problem that he had was that Muraki would never let his power go so freely. So he had to be preoccupied with something that took his mind off of guarding his magic…a big event that would give a spirit enough time to latch onto any unguarded part of his psyche, however small. Then somehow be powerful enough to rid Muraki of the rest of his shields. The spirit would also have to be smart enough to head to the nations capitol and align itself with vengeful spirits that would protect it from any thing that might return to take back its stolen power. Thus is why Yuki was quite sure he knew who and where.

Of course it wouldn't do to get Muraki suspicious of his "midnight operations" therefore, he decided that it was best that he had a reason to go to Tokyo rather then the just ask. It was a lot easier that way. So, once he got a few more things from his good friends at the Ko Kaku Rou, then Muraki, Oriya, and himself would be heading to Tokyo, (and to the beach just outside city limits!) He felt kind of bad now, seeing that he had wanted Oriya-chan to come along so that he could play as the distraction, but he was afraid that both of them would figure out his own ulterior motives to their trip and then they'd both get even further involved. Maybe even hurt. That wouldn't be cool!

Therefore, before he left he should make sure that they had plans, not to mention that they were preparing for his birthday, seeing as he was turning sixteen, not thirteen as many believed, and they were both very wealthy so he should get some awesome ass presents. If not, there will be hell to pay!!

Well, it was time to go suggest that they all go to bed, and wriggle his eyebrows, before laughing maniacally. He loved being crazy (or genius, nobody's counting.)

T.B.C.

Thanks again everybody, especially Kage-sama! Keep reviewing, please. (It might get the next chapter out faster. You never know!)


	8. Time For Goodbye

                        TIME FOR GOOD BYE

Alas, I must thank everyone who reviewed this fic for a final time. I thank you so much for your helpful critiques and you wonderful compliments. I hope that you will all enjoy the rewritten version of this story. As I am going to be taking down Frozen Chances and in place will be writing Frozen Chances Remix. (That sounds like a song but oh well.) I hope that I will see you in that fic as well. Until then, I shall give you this teaser of the sixth chapter in FCR. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Toxic by Britney Spears (thank goodness for that one), And from that statement you can see my views on the pop princess. From previous chapters I'm sure you know by now that I do not own YnM. However, If ever Matsushita-sensei wants to give it to me, I have no qualms. (I'm sure we all know I'm kidding.)

Shrenee

P.S. I now have a couple of fics of Yuki, so if you wanna take a peek, check out my profile!

And now, onto the story!!!

Frozen Remix

Teaser

Time for Goodbye…

_            Muraki-san is poison. Plain and simple. I don't exactly know why I'm writing this down. But I always assumed that all the doctors and scientists keep logs of themselves. Because in those fields of work not only is recording data crucial, you also have to have some sort of rope keeping you tied to who you once were. It's so easy getting lost… but I'm off subject. The whole point is, since I'm becoming a psychiatrist I should keep a journal. So I'm going to._

_            Back to what I was saying. I think my initial observation came from the music I'm listening to. As much as I usually try to stay away from her royal 'whiny'ness I've gotten caught up in Britney Spears new song, Toxic. That's what you get for being too lazy to change the station. P.  Well, anyways, the song kinda suits him, ne…_

_"With a taste of your Poison __Paradise__, I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic"  _

_As per the words of Miss Spears herself. If she actually writes her own songs. If not then somebody else…Ack! I'm getting off track!  _

_It's not like I've actually tasted Muraki-sensei physical sense (however entertaining that thought may be. **Please note the sarcasm) **It still kinda seems right. They say misery loves company, well, so does insanity. That's why you usually see them one right after the other. _

_It's funny though._

_As my first diagnostic of Muraki, I'd say he doesn't realize the extent of his poison. He can readily admit to having a poison sting but for all of his brilliant genius he'll never understand his true affect. Not on others, and certainly not on himself. It's still cute though, how his ever the more cruel by being kind. I love him though (Not like that! Hentai-baka with a tasteless fetish!) But he's my uncle…he is now at least. _

_…And Murak-senseii I know you're reading this. Just so you know, I think I'll miss you a lot when I die. You and Oriya-sama. Heh, maybe. _

_Peace Out _

_Yo__!_


End file.
